A different afternoon
by fantasyrose91
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne spend an afternoon together after he came back from a work. Eames involved. Read it for more.


Author notes: Hi to all. Ok, this is the first time that I write about Inception, but it's one of my favorite movie. I never though about Eames and Arthur as gay, so this is an Arthur/Ariadne FF.

* * *

 **A different afternoon**

It was a beautiful Parisian afternoon, with the sun and a gentle wind, and a young couple was enjoying the first days of spring in one of the meadows of the famous Luxembourg Gardens; or at least they were trying.  
"Arthur, stop it. Not here," Ariadne said, putting his hand out of her blouse, but it was too late. With a simple touch of his fingers, he had turned on her desire. It was as if she was receiving an electrical discharge.  
"What?" he asked, looking into her eyes as if nothing had happened, although, he knew very well what effect he had on her.  
"You know what! Not in the middle of a public park on a sunny day and where everyone can see us." Arthur snorted.  
"It's not my fault. You were the one who wanted to spend the day out. I told you to stay home, especially since we won't see each other for almost three weeks. So, now you have to take the consequences," he said, kissing her neck, unusually lacking of a scarf.  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yes, it is." While smiling at her, he kissed her. She opened her mouth, unable to oppose it. One of Arthur's hands ran through her hair.  
"How was the job?"  
"It was easy, so easy that the best architect that I know wasn't there with me. It was just a question of infidelity." His other hand was on her back. More precisely, it was mercilessly playing with her bra hook. She thought back to how long it had taken to ask her out. Months and months of quick looks, of things said and unsaid, of mutual jealousy. All this seemed unimaginable after almost two years of being happily together.

"And Eames?" Arthur rolled his eyes at the question. Ask about Eames was never a good idea.  
"The same idiot as usual; you know him! Unfortunately, he's the best in his work, but don't tell him I told you that."  
"I won't; I promise." He silenced her with an innocent kiss, but then he nibbled at her lower lip in a very exciting way. Thank God he had failed to remove her bra because her nipples were too reactive, and everyone could have seen them.  
"Arthur," she managed to say to him.  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Come back home." He smiled, helping her to stand up, and then, in a second, they came out of the park hand in hand. Ten minutes later, they were kissing in the elevator of their building. They lived in an attic with an amazing view of Paris's rooftops, particularly from the terrace. Ariadne searched for the key and opened the door. They walked into the living room and then into the bedroom. The first two buttons of Ariadne's blouse were now open, his tie removed.

"Hello, sweetnesses," said a male voice. They suddenly broke apart. Eames was lying on their bed. "Oh please, don't stop for me."  
"Eames? What on earth are you doing in our apartment?" Arthur asked, putting a hand in his pants pocket to cover his growing erection. Damn Eames!  
"I'm happy to see you again, too Arthur. Ariadne is always a pleasure. Anyway, a company called us for another job in Spain."  
"Another job? In Spain? No way. He just came back," said Ariadne.  
"They asked for a good architect, too, " he added. Arthur saw the sparkle in Ariadne's eyes at this news. Fucking Eames!  
"An architect? So, what are we waiting for? Call them and tell them we are in," she said happily.  
"Yeah, I'll do, but not now. I have some errands to run first. I'll come here later, so we can call them together," he said. Arthur showed Eames to the door.  
"Thank you for... for leaving," he said, grateful.  
"No problem, darling, or at least not for me," Eames said, looking down at the point man's pants with a snigger. "I'll come back in five minutes."  
"Five minutes?"  
"Right, I always forgot that two minutes are enough for you," he said, making another time fun of him.  
"Get out, Mr. Eames, now!" Arthur screamed, dragging him out and slamming the door on his face.

"I hate him," he said, once he came back into the bedroom.  
"Oh, come on; he's just funny. And I know you don't hate him," replied Ariadne.  
"Why do you always take his side?"  
"I don't know; I've always kind of loved him. It's not what are you thinking of," she added to see his expression. "By the way, why did you give him the key to our apartment?"  
"I haven't given him, but he's a forger, remember?"  
"Yeah, the best one."  
"Do you truly want to talk about him any longer?" he said, annoyed. She went close to him, embracing him and brushing her hand over the front of his pants.  
"Not really. I missed you during these three weeks."  
"I missed you too."  
"So, where did we leave off?" Arthur's erection had grown even more under her caresses.  
"Here." He kissed her harshly. His tongue plunged between her lips, tasting her. Now that they were alone, Arthur opened the rest of her blouse slowly, twisting each button with his thumb and third finger. Ariadne meanwhile was unbuckling his belt with her free hand.  
"If Eames comes back now I swear to you that I'll kill him," she whispered, making him laugh.  
"I'll help you." Without her blouse in the way, Arthur undid her bra easily and touched her. A soft moan escaped from Ariadne's lips. He led her to the bed. And finally, they spent the afternoon as Arthur had wanted to from the beginning. They would have enjoyed the Parisian spring on another day.


End file.
